


The Kenny incident

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A Mishap with a Kenny Crow actor leaves young Noctis a little shaken.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Kenny incident

The feel of lips leaving trailing nips and kisses down his throat had Nyx gasping, hands pulling at Regis' arms, trying to get closer to the King. He gave a quite moan when he felt Regis slide his hand to grasp at the back of his knee, pulling and maneuvering the appendage to better suit him, he quickly found a home between Nyx's legs and ground his hips against the younger male's.

The moment however did not last long as the sound of Regis' door gave a click as it was opened. The two broke apart as the sound of foot steps approached the door to his bedroom proper, and the silhouette of Regis son came into view. Heaving himself off the bed Regis walked over to where he knew Noctis to be, no doubt hid. "Noctis? Is everything alright?" Regis asked as he took in his son's form, dressed in chocobo PJs and holding the stuffed coeurl Nyx had bought him as a surprise gift.

Noctis fidgeted under his dad's gaze, "I had a nightmare. Coul-could I sleep with you tonight?" He asked softly, blue eyes big as he looked up at Regis.

Regis gave a soft smile before picking Noctis up in his arms and beginning to walk to his bed, "Of course. Was it the Kenny Crow nightmare again?" He asked.

"Yes." Came Noctis' mumbled reply, face buried in Regis' neck.

The King shot Nyx an apologetic look as he crossed the short distance between doorway and bed. Nyx merely raised a brow before he scooted over to make room for the other two.

Noctis pulled his head away from where he had burrowed into his father's neck, he smiled when he caught sight of the other man that lay in his dad's bed. _Of course Nyx would be here_ , he thought, _Nyx is never far from dad._

"Bad dream little Sun?" Nyx questioned as Noctis made himself comfortable between the two older men.

"Yeah."

"Ah well, get comfortable, it's long passed your bedtime, and mine too for that matter," he shot Regis a glaring scowl when the King snorted. Noctis gave a sleepy mumble, breathes already evening out as he fell to sleep.

"Passed your bedtime is it?" Came a teasing voice.

Nyx narrowed his eyes, a scowl on his features, "All things considered? Yes."

Regis laughed lowly, eyes shining with mirth before he pressed a chaste kiss to Nyx's lips, "Yes I suppose we should get sleep, hm?"

A huff was his only answer as Nyx drew the blankets over himself and the child that now clung to him like a limpet. "Goodnight your _Majesty_." Came a sarcastic voice from under the duvet, earning nothing but another laugh from the royal.


End file.
